


Rescue

by SLWalker



Series: Game of Thrones: Alderaan [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Sometimes, Maul's baiting of his lovers backfires.  Good thing he has a future queen to rescue him.





	Rescue

“Dance with me.”

Breha looked up from her conversation at the very unexpected interruption, spoken lowly and softly and _urgently_ in her ear. Given how well she knew that particular voice, she didn’t feel the least bit offended by it; Maul had impeccable manners, so if he was breaking into a conversation, there was no doubt an excellent reason.

She smiled to her companions. “Forgive me; can we pick this back up in a little while?”

Since no one was going to turn down the polite request of the future Queen of Alderaan, of course they agreed. Then Breha turned her full attention back to Maul, taking in the slightly harried look he was wearing and the way his collar had been knocked askew.

Behind him, several guests were watching, of various species and genders. Some of them with polite curiosity. Some of them, though, were _leering_.

 _Ah._ “Of course,” she said, reaching up to fix his collar, the gesture perfectly above board to anyone watching, but a gentle bit of intimacy between them that they both could easily recognize. “Having a bit of trouble?”

“You could say that,” Maul muttered, tipping his chin up while she put him back to rights, then stepping back to hold out his hand, half-bowing.

Breha chewed down a grin at the gallantry of the gesture, and set her hand in his, bowing her head in answer to it. Maul had timed it quite well; the band picked up a mid-beat piece, good for a bit of elaborate footwork – something they both enjoyed, which Bail did not – without requiring them to break too much of a sweat.

They moved effortlessly; well before they had made love for the first time, Breha had taught Maul several dances he hadn’t already picked up, the challenging kind that Bail felt himself too clumsy for and that Mazi felt herself too old to teach. It was completely common for them to dance together at parties, enough so that no one even questioned how smooth and natural they made it look.

It was also perfectly easy for them to hold a conversation and never miss a beat.

“You do realize you’re just giving them even more of a show,” she said, when they had spun in together, practically cheek-to-cheek; this particular dance involved trading off the lead, back and forth, and she fell into following his steps as she handed it back to him. “Whetting their appetites.”

Maul made a low noise in his throat, something that was not quite grumble, not quite whine, but that Breha could easily recognize as having elements of both of those. “One of them tried to stick a tentacle in my trousers, Bre. At least I know that no one would dare do that while I’m dancing with you.”

 _Oh, did they?_ she thought, mildly piqued (and to be fair, also mildly amused), waiting until they had turned and entered a more sedate part of the dance to look over his shoulder to see who had tried to poach her Blackbird. When she found the culprit, who was indeed watching quite intently, she pressed herself closer to Maul, lowering her chin to bury her nose into his shoulder for a few seconds.

For the barest moment, she made eye contact with that being and narrowed her own eyes, so subtle that only someone who was paying close attention would notice the very unambiguous claim she was staking.

She didn’t bother to see how they reacted, though, before taking the lead back and entering into some of the most complicated steps this dance had, where she and Maul came within centimeters of tripping over one another, switching lead and follow four times in a row, and where all of their practice had a chance to shine. Even in the midst of this, the sheer joy of just dancing had them both grinning.

But she was especially pleased later when she found out that Maul had remained unaccosted the rest of the night.

(The way she apparently managed to turn Bail on by staking her claim like that didn’t hurt things, either.)


End file.
